Backwards Love
by TsukiUzumaki16
Summary: What would happen if Bella was the beautiful vampire that lived with the Cullen's and Edward was the normal teeager living with Charlie? It would go somthing like this... *full summary inside!*
1. The Move

A/N. Hey this is my first fanfic ever! I hope you enjoy it! And if this turns out good, plenty more will fallow. -Alice Cullen 3

Prologe- What if things got swiched around alittle? What if Bella Swan was actually Bella Cullen, a beautiful vampire that lived with the Cullen's? And what if Edward Cullen was actually Edward Swan, a normal teenage human living with his divorsed father Charlie Swan? It would go somthing like this. Bella Cullen and her loving family move to Forks, Washington to escape the evil Volturi from trying to take Bella away for her uniqe gift. She meets a ordenary boy named Edward Swan and falls head over heels, but theres a problem, he smells good and there is someone staking her. Both in Edward's POV and Bella's POV Disclamer- I DO NOT own twilight or Bella and Edward. They belong to the wonderful and creative Stephenie Meyer.

Chapter 1.  
The Move Bella's POV

The wind rushed through my hair that came through the open passanger window of Alice's 911 Turbo Porch. The sun of Italy made my marble hard skin sparkle brightly. I heard a annoyed groan. I looked over to my favorite adopted sister, Alice. She was staring at my windblown hair like they were Madosa snakes.

"I just fixed your hair perfectly and you go and ruin it." she stated annoyed. I laughed, "Only you would think about my hair at a time like this."

I flinched as I remembered the one thing I'd tried so hard to forget.

It all started with a small vist to the Volturi.

(A/N- this a flashback, just in case you were wondering)  
Me and my family walked through the huge doors of an underground tunnel that had lead for miles. The doors lead to a huge square room with cream colored walls with a huge multicolored rug in the center,  
a huge chanderler hung from the ceiling. My new clearer eyes I could easily see every gliterly crystel. The ones named Alex and Demimitri lead us on to a lobby. A young girl sit up as she saw us, "Welcome to Volterra." she said in a welcoming voice. The girl was beautiful. She had long blackish hair with a long face her eyes were a sort of silver color. Wondering why she had silver eyes her sweet human scent filled nostrils. A strong arm wrapped around my waist was I almost pounced at the girl. I stared up at Emmett, he had a smug smile on his lips. I looked at him apoligiticly. "Don't worry about, Bella. I know its hard, trust me." he said, then he punched my arm that if I were human it would be dust, it still hurt though.  
"Ow!" I said grabbing my arm. Emmett laughed throughing his head back. Tipical Emmett.

We came to an steal metal elevator, I watched as Alex and Demetri entered and then Demitri motioned with his hand for us to join them. We all entered to elevator which, to my surprise, was big enough to hold all nine of us and still had room for more then five people. Alex pressed the highest number on the keypad, sixteen, and we began a slow and silent jorney upward. The elvator was so quite i held my breath,  
afriad it would brake the silence. We made it to level sixteen and the doors opened. We were greated by a very young girl, maybe fourteen, feithteen. I could tell she was a vampire by her glowing red eyes. I heard with my new ears the whispers of my family, "Jane," they said, that must be her name. I stared at the one called Jane, something about her made me uneasy.  
"Ah, the Cullen's. And Bella. Welcome to Volterra. Aro has been awaiting you." Jane said, her voice sounded like someone how was doing something bad but know they wouldn't get in trouble. It irritated me.

She lead though anther pair of huge doors. I gasped at the room before me. The walls were cream with a black tint to them. The roo, was large and the same large multicolored rug was in the middle of the room but this one was bigger. A large platform with four steps leading up it held four throne like chairs. In each chair but one sat three vampires, the other vampire stood holding his hands in front of him in a way that looked like he was praying. He had a long face like the human in the lobby. He had jet black hair the feel to his shoulders. He smiled at us as we entered.  
"Carlise," he said walking down the steps to Carlise, Carlise walked up to him as while and held out his hand. The man took it in both hands and continued to smile as a long silence enveloped the room.  
Eventualy the man let go of Carlise's hand, Carlise backed up and grabbed ahold of Esme's hands.  
"Amazing. You choose to save her life? A useless human?" the man asked.  
Carlise spoke out. "Her car crashed near our hunting area. She begged us to help her, it was her dieing wish. I couldn't resist." he said quitly.

The man nodded. " So, Bella?" I looked up at him, "do you have any gifts?" he asked.  
I was confused. I didnt have any gifts for him. "Sir?" I asked inesently.  
He smiled. "I'm talking about super natural powers, pumkin." he said sweetly.

I got it then. "Oh, you mean like Alice's power to see the future?" I asked. He nooded. I shrugged, "I don't think so." He seemed disappointed. "Carlise, have you notised any out-of-the-ordenary things about her?"

Carlise shrugged, "Not that I know of, Aro," so thats what his name was, Aro.

Aro thought it over. "I'd like to see into our memorys', Bella." he said walking towards me.  
I looked over at my family scared. They nodded at me in encourgement. I turned back to Aro and nodded my head. He continued to me and took my out streached hand. Silence envoped the room again as Aro stared into my eyes smiling. But after a few min. his smile disappered. His face fell in shock. He let go of my hand and like Carlise I backed away.

"I see nothing, I see nothing." he said astoinshed.

I heard to silent gasp of my family behind me. Oh, no. Was this bad that he couldn't see my memoys'?

"Jane." Aro called. Jane was at his said in seconds. "Sir?" she asked sweetly. She stared at me descusted.

"She if your power will have effect on our dear Bella here." he said like it was no big deal.

She smiled a devil smile and nodded. "Pain." she said quitely. My Family all held their breathe, so did I. Seconds passed and nothing happened. Aro laughed ounce then clipped. Jane disappered in the shadows.

"Amazing! She's a shield I have never seen before!" Aro said amazed.  
A shield? I thought to myself.

"No way." I heard Alice say.

"Bella. You should stay with us. Your gift is beyond anything I've ever seen!" he said.

Stay? He wanted me to stay with him? What about my family that saved me? They have been so good to me, better then my own parents. Alice, Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie were like the siblings I wished I had. Now this Aro expects me to just walk away from them to join him? I couldn't.  
"I'd rather not, Aro." I said shyly.

Aro sighed. "Are you sure, Bella? You are greatly welcomed." he said.

"I couldn't leave my family, Aro. It doesn't seem right."

Aro stared at me. He got angry suddenly. He was suddenly right by me, he grabbed my arm tightly. I stared up at him in alarm.

"You must stay here! You must!" he said loudly he's hand tightened and my arm started to crack like old playdough. I screamed.

"No! I won't!" I screamed at his face.

Emmett and Jasper appeared at my sides and yanked my arm free of Aro's grasp. Emmett kicked Aro and his body flew and hit his throne chair brakeing it to smetherings.

In the little time we had Emmett gathered my gasping body and jumped up and smashed through the window twelve feet from the ground. We fell for a few moments when suddenly the ground came. Emmett smashed five feet into the ground without bending his legs or trying into a jumble of broken bones like a human would be. Emmett jumped out of the five foot hole as five more smashes surronded us. Emmett ran as his feet could carry him with the family close at his heels. We reached the cars that were seven miles away in mintues. I was put into Alice's poshe that was already started with Alice in the drivers seat. Alice gunned the enguine and we were off. The speed diel reached past the limit it could go. We out runned ten police cars and we never stopped, we just kept going.

As we raced along the highways I couldn't get the image of Aro's angry face out of my mind. The way his hand cracked my arm. I looked down at my left arm, the cracks were gone, that I was thankful for. The cracking hurt worse then my car crash. I stared at Alice. Her spiky jet black hair was even more out of control then normal, her lips were a thin line and her eyes were intent on the rode ahead of her.

We stopped at a Shell Gas station at 12:45 midnight. We had no choice, we were low. Before Alice could get out of the car I grabbed her small arm.  
"Alice?" I asked in a small voice staring at her. She turnned and look at me her golden eyes were glassed over but she didn't shed a single tear. I wanted to cry at the site of her sad angel face.

"Thank you, Alice." I said my voice craked twice. Alice shot her small body across the seats and hugged me thightly.

"Your family now, Bella. We will always be there for you. I promise." I dry heaved into her shoulder. She pulled back suddenly to look at me.

"I need to fix your hair, its a tumble weed!" she squealed.

I laughed.  
(A/N: back to the present:D)

We dove through the entire night, we didn't need sleep so it didn't matter. In the mourning, light streamed though tall pine trees. Green was everywhere! Forests were surronded all around us, but it was a beautiful site.

As were drove alittle fearther a sign greated us. It was green with white letters saying 'WELCOME TO FORKS'. Forks?

"I love this town. I've missed it." Alice said with a smile.  
"You've been here before?" I asked.

She smiled, "Yep! We lived her a total of five times! Its got the most rainfall anywhere. That means lots of clouds to cover up the sun, we can walk around and not sparkle like dimonds." she said.

The town came into view. It was a cute little town. People walked around in raincoats, and small building were everywhere. A small store came into view and vanished as we drove on. More forests enveloped us.  
"We like coming here every one houndred years. We even have our own home just up ahead. Theres an extra room just for you! We can decorate it the way you want and eveything!" Alice contuined to babble on and on but i ignored her. I stared in awe at the beautie around me. Small animals ran in the trees and I saw a few deer eating the lush green. We cut off onto a dirt rode and we drove much to quickly up the dirt path.  
Alice hit the button on a grague clicker. She entered the grauge and parked the Porshe and climbed out. The others parked in the long five car graugue and climbed out as while.  
Esme walked to me and wrapped her arms around me, I returned the hug. Suddenly everyone joined the hug. I felt so at home, this is where I belonged.

"Oh, geuss what I did, kids?" Esme said excitedly.

Alice groaned seeing Esme's news before us. What got me shocked was Esme calling us 'kids'.

"What did you do, mother dearest?" Emmett said jokingly. Jasper chuckled.

Esme stared at him in a two-can-play-at-that-game look, "I got you all cheacked in for high school! You all start tommorw." she said.

Everyone groaned except me and Emmett. Emmett put his fists in the air and let out a loud man cry. I giggled.  
Looks like Esme lost the game.

So, tell me what you think! Did I do good, bad? Leave me reveiws and I'll put a up a new chapter as soon as possible.;-D Love,  
Alice3 


	2. The Move Edwards POV

Chapter 2 is up and running! Ya! I love reviews btw! I love to hear what you think. So review and I'd like to thank BellaMC18 for telling me, in detail, on how to upload these! Thanks Bella, ur a great twilight buddie!  
Love,  
Alice Cullen XOXO

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Twilight, Stephenie does! Love u Steph!

Chapter 2 The Move in Edward's POV (three days before Bella arrives in Forks)

My mother continued to chatter away, continuely telling me I didn't need to go. I stared out my window, the Arazona Airport came in to view. "Edward, you really don't have to go. Me and Phil can manege to take you." Renee said staring at me with those big brown eyes that revealed all the love she had for me, how much she cares for me. It hurt to leave my loving mom, but I knew she needed alone time with Phil. Making my desion final I called Charlie to see if he would let me stay, he agreed without a second thought and now here I was heading to the wetlands of Forks, Washington. Sure Forks was beautiful but all the wet was somewhat annoying to me.  
I gave my mother my famous uneven smile, it worked everytime with anyone. "I promise I'll be safe mother. You don't have to worry." I lend over and kissed her cheek.  
She smirked and shook her head, "I've trained you too well, my little gentleman." she laughed. I joined her.

We reached the front doors of the airport and Renee parked her car and leaned in to hug me once more, I felt a hot tear fall on my slightly exposed shoulder. "I'm gonna miss you, Edward." she said quitly.  
I hugged her thightly and pulled back and ran a hand through my toursled bronze hair, a sign of nervousness and Renee saw it. "I'll miss you too, mom." I said.  
Tears fell silently down her cheeks washing away some blush makeup on her cheeks. My stomache ached at the sight of her sad face. "Promise to email me as much as possible?"  
I smiled, "I promise."  
I grabbed my suitcases out of the trunk and with one last wave to Renee I turned and walked though the glass doors. People were rushing everywhere, most of them were on their cell phones trying to talk to the person on the other line. I walked to the attendent typing quickly on a computer keybord. She was problily around twenty or twenty-five with short blonde hair. I cleared my throat. She looked up and blushed at the sight of me. Most women did that, it was normal but it was kinda annoying now. I smiled at her gently. "I'm Edward Swan, I have a flight to Forks, Washington today." I said. She seemed distracted for a mintue then snapped out of it, I held back the laughter. "Of course, Edward. I have your ticket right here," and she handed me a ticket after placing something eltse inside, her number I bet. "And I hope you enjoy your flight." she said flirtasusly. I couldn't hold it back any longer. I nodded, being a gentle men, and chuckled when she was out of hearing range. I looked inside the ticket and sure enough her name and number were on a small peice of paper.  
I pulled the paper out and threw it in the nearest trash can, she was about eight years older then me. I got to the metal detectors and pulled my shoes off and emtyed my pockets and set the stuff in a gray bucket. I walked through the detctor and it beeped. A plump woman came over to me and swipped a long black metal detecor up and down me, I seighed trying to be patient. The detector went off down by my lower half, blushing when the women looked up at me and younger girls behind me giggled. I pulled my white shirt up to reveal that it had detected my belt buckle. The woman laughed nervously, "happens all the time," she said and allowed me to go. I pulled my shoes on and grabbed my stuff I rushed to level four,  
my flight left in five mintues! I got to level five in time and got in line behind ten or so people. When I reached the man taking the tickets he said a quick 'hi' and toke my ticket. He cheaked it quickly then gave me a peice of the ticket back.  
"Enjoy your flight." he said bored. I mumbled a 'thanks' and went though the tunnal. A woman wearing a plane outfit that the girls would wear in movies greated me.

"Hello, thank you for bording Soulthwest airlines. Please enjoy your flight." she said alittle too welcomely.  
"Thank you, miss." I said. She seemed shocked at what I said.

I choose a seat where no one eltse was and pushed my small suitcase into the compartment above me. I settled in my seat and stared out my small circle window. White, oddly shapped cars dove up and down the pavement. I sighed. I haven't seen Charlie scince the summer of last year and I did miss him. I smirked at the thought that he would more then likely take my fishing every weekend. We had competions on who would get the bigger fish, I've won more times then he has.  
A voice came on the intercome telling the passangers to buckel up, and within mintues we were in the air. Flying didn't scare me much, but I knew I'd become inpatient with the long palne ride. I reached into my pocket and grabbed my Ipod touch. I put my headphones in listening to River Flows In You by Yuirama (A/N-why not? ;-D). I loved the music and I knew the music to play on the piano. My mother had signed me me up when I was five and I loved the feel of smooth white piano keys under my finger tips. I moved my fingers to the invisable piano in front of me. I listened to the song many times before the plane landed in Seatelle.  
I put the Ipod away and grabbed my bag and walked out the door of the plane. I went to the second level that had a small plane that flew to the little town of Port Angeles. I was right on time and entered the plane and sat down again. I put the headphones on agian and let all my songs play though. Two hours passed before we landed in the Port Angeles Airport. I walked though the small one level airport. I entered the lobby and craned my neck, trying to spot Charlie.  
I jumped as a finger tapped my shoulder. I turnned to see my father Charlie laughing.  
"Long time no see, son. I've missed you." he said.

Smiling I dropped my bag and gave him a huge hug. "I've missed you too, dad." I said.

Charlie pulled back and studied me, "you haven't changed, but I can swear your hair has grown a foot or two." he said jokingly, "Ever thought about cutting it?"

"Naw. I like it like this." I said running my hand through my hair.

He nodded. "Well come on then, lets get home before that rain hits," he said pointing at the sky. The clouds were covering the sun and they were pich black. I nodded grabbing my bag before Charlie could. We walked through the parking lot tell we found Charlie's police crusier. Charlie was the Chief of Police in Forks and lots of people knew him well. We climbed into the crusier and I threw my bag in the back seat. "I, uh, got you a few things." Charlie said.  
I looked at him, "I don't need anything, dad." I said politly.

"Well they are just little things." he said. He contiuned to look out the windshield. Charlie had a hard expressing feelings.

"Alright then. What are they?"

"Well, I got you a new car for starters." he side peaked at me.

Little things? Last time I cheacked a car as a big thing.

"A car? Dad, you didn't have to do that."

"Well, its kinda old, not really new." he said kinda quitely, I had a hard time hearing him.

"Old? How old? What is it?"

He sighed, "So many qestions. Its about fourty years old, its a old 1985 Chevolete truck. I bought it in the Indian reseration on a fishing trip. I got it for a very resenable price." he saw my face and smiled, "I wanted you to be happy here and not have to drive to high school in a bus or my cop car." he laughed.

Wait, school? "Let me guess high school is the second surprise?" I geussed.

He laughed then nodded. "Yep you start tommrow."  
"Great. That should be fun, huh?" I said.

"You'll be fine, Edward. Anyone gives you a hard time tell me and I'll throw them in a cell for a few days." he laughed again.

I laughed too. We exchanged a few comment here in there on the way to Forks. Charlie asked me about mom and Phil and how they were geting along. I answered him politly, but I kept priveit stuff from him for Renee. I asked him how his job went and fishing. It was funny when we started on fishing couse once the word was out my lips the subject stayed all the way to Charlie's house.

We stopped outside the house and I saw my new truck. It was a fading read that diffently looked old. I actully loved it. I smiled at my dad and hugged him again.

"Thanks, dad. I really love it." I said.

"Aw, your welcome, son."

I grabbed my bag and I walked inside the house I hadn't seen scince summer. I climbbed up the stairs to my new room while my dad stopped and turnned the T.V. on the the sports channel. He was leaving me to get adjusted.

I opned my door and flipped the lights on. My room as the same as I always remembered it. The walls were blue with yellow curtains and the rocking chair in the courner. The bed had blue comferter on it with white pillows. There was a wooden desk with Charlies old computer on it, Renee must have made him put it in here for me to email her. I put my clouthing in my closet then sat on my bed and listened to the quite falling of rain on the roof. I watched the rain hitting the windows and before I knew it I was asleep, and was dreaming of a man stalking a young woman, I couldn't see her face.

Well thats Chapter 2! I left it on a cliff hanger, I am so evil! haha!  
Please leave reveiws on how it was and if I need to make any changes. And don't worry chapter 3 is already in the works )  
Love,  
Alice CullenXOXO 


	3. First Day Edward POV

3rd Chapter! Im sick today so I thought I'd write.

I'd like to thank the ppl that reviewed me, I really appreate your oppinions:-D Thank you from the bottom of my heart3

Disclaimer: I don't own twilight, Stephenie Does.

Chapter 3 First Day. Edward's POV

The girl had her back turned from me as she ran away from the person chasing her. The man or woman, I couldn't tell by the dark cloak they were wearing, was running just as fast as the girl, which was pretty fast for a girl. The girl let out a scream, and, I didn't know why for I didn't know the girl, I suddenly wanted to help the girl from the evil chasing her. Something about her made me know her, made me love her in a way.

I ran after the evil person and caught up to her faster then both of them combined. I grabbed the person and punched him/her straght in the face sending the person flying sideways in to a tree. A loud sqreach came from the person in surprise and annoyance. He/she stood up and ran right at me. Before it could get its hand around my neck I picked the person up by their neck and threw him/her into a big bombfire that was suddenly appeared at my left.

The person screamed in agony as the flames licked at their skin. The person was ashes in a matter of mintues. I stared at the flames as the smoke turned sickly purple. I growled at the flames, a animal growl that reminded me of a lion. I suddenly remembered the girl I had just saved. I turned to see her sitting facing away from me again, something inside me wanted me to see her face. She was hugging her legs to her chest and she seemed to be crying. A sharp feeling gratted at my heart at the thought of her crying. I walked up behind her and placed a hand on her shoulder and leaned down to level. She suddenly flipped around and kissed my on the lips. My whole body was on fire.

"Thank you, Edward." the woman said pulling away.

I sat up suddenly on my bed, gasping.

I looked around the room and realized that I had a dream, but it seemed so real. I touched my lips where the young woman had kissed me. I wish I could have seen her face.

I looked over at the clock, it read 6:50 a.m. I had a hour or so to get to my first day of Forks High school. Great.

I climbbed out of bed and went to my closet. I grabbed a red T-shirt and jeans. I walked out to the bathroom to shower. After I showered I put my clouthes on I blow dried my hair and then shook it once and ran my my hands through it. I walked down stairs and to find Charlie passed out on the couch with the T.V. still on the sports channal. I chuckled and went over to him and pushed on his shoulder.

"Dad, you have to get up. Its mourning." I said.

He grumbbled alittle but stayed asleep.

I sat up and seighed shaking my head. I gave up and walked to the kitchen and got a bowl and spoon. I pured in some Chaption Crunch in a bowl and milk and sat down to eat.

I could hear Charlie's snores and the T.V. coming in through the living room, smiling I kept on eating, he could wake himself up.

As I ate I couldn't get the image of that girl out of my mind. Her words "Thank you, Edward." played over and over in my head. Her voice sounded like velvet smooth, there as no hesitation in her words. The feel of her lips were as soft as satin, I couldn't foget how she kissed me though. It was like she knew who I was, like I'd kissed her before, I didn't get it.

After I was done with my cereal I got up to wash the bowl. As I washed the bowl I peaked at the clock, it was 7:30, I need to go.

I went get Charlie. I pushed on his shoulder a few times, "Dad, you need to get up!" I said. I pushed on him a again and he opened his eyes. "Finally."

"Mouring, son." he said. "You need to get to school. Anythere one of your surprises is by the door." he pointed at the doorway.

"Don't you have to get up?" I asked.

He shook his head, he yawned once. "Nope. I got the day off today."

"Oh. I'm sorry I shouldn't have woken you." I apoligised.

"Don't worry about it. Get to school before your late."

I nodded and walked to the door. On the floor was my other surprise. A blue Jansport backpack sat there with a key sitting on top. I grabbed the bag and key and my gray jacket and walked out the door. I went to my new truck and opened the door and sat inside. The car smelled like tabacco and mint. I took the key and put it in and started the car. I drove out the drove out of the drive way and began the drive to the high school.

I'd been here enough to know where the school was so I didn't have to ask directions. When I reached the school I followed the other cars into the parking lot. I parked and stepped out grabbing my bag.

I walked through the parking lot earning a few stares from other people, mostly girls. I found the office and went through the door. The woman at the desk had her brown hair in a ponytail and was wearin a long sleeved purple shirt. She looked up as I entered.

"Hello, dear. Can I help you?" she asked politly.

I smiled, "Yes. I'm Edward Swan. I'm new here." I said.

She nodded, "Yes, Edward your father called in yesterday. I have your schedul right here." she pulled out a folder with my name on it.

She searched through it and showed me the routes to my classes on a map. She handed me the map and my schedul.

"I hope you like it here, Edward. Have a nice day."

I nodded and walked out the door. I stood by outside the door and looked at the map to my first class, English. I went down the hallway and looked for my locker, number 124. When I found it I entered my combination,  
20, 21, 31, 18 (A/N- anyone know why I choose those numbers?) I put my backpack inside and closed the door. I jumped as a girl with brown curly hair stared up at me.

"Hello." I said, not wanting to be rude.

She smiled, "Hi, I'm Jessica Stanley." she said.

"Edward Swan." I intorduced my self.

Her eyes widened when I said my name, "your Charlie's son aren't you?" she asked.

I nodded. Her eyes widened more which I though was im possible.

"Do you need help finding your first class?" She asked blinking her eyes really fast. I smiled at her attempts at flirting with me.

I shrugged, "Sure. I'm going to English."

Her smile grew, "Thats my first class, too!" she exclamied.

She grabbed my hand and pulled me in what I thought was English class. I was right. She pulled me inside a door with the number twelve on it. Once inside she let go of my hand, thank goodness, and went sit with two other girls one with black hair and one with shoulder langth blonde, she began whispering in the blonde's ear, they giggled.

I walked up to the teacher, Mr. Birdie is what he's name tag said on his desk. He looked at me, I handed him a piece of paper for him to sign, I was supposed to give the paper back to the office at the end of the day.  
He read it over.  
"Ah, Edward. How's your dad?" he asked.

I was dumbfounded by his qestion but I answered it anyway.

"He's well, thank you." I said.

He nodded and handed my my peice of paper back and a english book. "You can sit over there by Miss, Stanley. Miss, Stanley please raise your hand." he asked.

Jessica's hand went up and I walked of to the open desk on her left. She put her hand down and smiled at me.

I sat down in the seat and a finger tapped my shouder, I looked over to see Jessica holding out a pencil.

"I didn't see you have one." she said. I grabbed the pencil.

"Thank you, Jessica." I said.

She nodded and turned back over to the blonde one.

Mr. Birdie started off talking about the book we were going to be reading. Weathering Heights. I had already read it so I relaxed alittle as Mr. Birdie began talking, in detail, about the book. I stared out the window thinking about my dream. I thought about how strong I was, and fast. I had been able to pick up the evil person and punch them so hard in face they had flowen into a tree about two feet away! I didn't understand it, I didn't know what it ment either. I went off in my own little world when I was broght back by the loud ringing of the bell. I grabbed my book and walked out the room.

I opened my locker and put my book and a copy of Weathering Heights that I was suppoused to read to night.

The rest of the day was filled with people interoducing themselves. I had three classes before I headed to the cafeitirea. I got in line and bought a peanut butter sandwich and a lemonade. I found a empty table and sat one of the chairs.

Suddenly four other people came to the table, I knew three of them as Jessica, Loren, and Angela but the guy I didn't know.

"Hey, Edward. I thought maybe me and my friends could sit with you?" Jessica asked setting her tray down.

"Sure."

Everyone smiled and sat down at my table. Angela opened her Weathering Heights book and read it as she ate her salad. Jessica chewed on her apple was she talked to Loren and the boy I didn't know stared at me. He had blonde hair that was neatly spiked and he was pretty pale, too.

Jessica notised the boy looking at me and smiled.

"Edward this is Mike Newton. Mike, Edward." she introduced us.

"Hello, Mike." I said

He nodded, "Hey." he looked down at his sandwich and chips, he grabbed the sandwich and began eating it. I picked up my own sandwich and began nibleing on it.

"So, Edward. Where did you move down here from?" Loren asked.

"Phoenix, Arazona." I said casually.

"Huh, I'd think you'd be tanner." Jessica commented.

I laughed, "I don't spend that much time outside."

"Why not? That sun must feel good doesn't it?" Mike asked.

"Well I mustly practice the piano all day." I said.

Jessica, Mike, Loren even Angela looked at me weirdly. I thought maybe I shoudn't have said I play piano, problely sounded weird to a bunch of normal teenagers who party or hang out every chance they got.

"What?" I asked.

Angela spoke first, "You play the piano?" she asked?

I nodded. "Every chance I get. I'm a profecinal. At least thats what my teacher said."

"A pro?" Mike asked.

"Well I don't like bragging, but I am pretty good."

All three of them stared at each other, kinda looked like a scene from a drama movie. I smirked.

We exchanged a few more comments, they asked me about Phoenix and Charlie. I answered each qestion with a smile glad to have earned a few friends. The Bell rung and we got up to throw our stuff away. The girls went their own ways and me an Mike went to our last classes.

After school I got my stuff from my locker and headed out to my truck. I drove home and walked inside.

"Charlie?" I called out. No answer. He must have been called out on his day off, I felt kinda bad.

I set my down by the door, I had no homework, the teachers wanted to be nice on my first day.

I went to the fridge and got out the milk cartoon and a glass, I filled the glass half way with milk and put the cartoon away. I took the glass with me into the living room were Charlie had bought me a black grand piano to play when I can to stay with him. I sat down on the bench and played a few keys, the smooth white keys felt so wonderful. I was home.  
After I played a few keys and pitches I began playing River Flows In You. Keys played the song smoothly and softly. As I played the song I thought about the young girl again. The song I played seemed to fit her, her voice. I played with more igency feeling something as I thought about the girl. It was like the song was ment for her.

The song came to an end and the last note hovered in the quite room.

I unfolded myself from the bench and went to the kitchen. I drank the last bits of my drink and washed it out. Then the door opened.

"Edward?" Charlie asked.

"In here!" I said putting the glass away.

"Hey. How was school?" he asked. He took off his boots by the door.

"Ok, I guess."

He looked at me skepicly, like he didn't belive me. I laughed.

"No really. It was fine." I reasured him.

"Ok, good. I ordered pizza. It should be here soon." the door bell rang and I laughed at the timing.

Charlie smiled and got the pizza. He brought it in to the kitchen and set it on the table. "Well dig in. I'll be eating in the living room. There's a game on, you can join me if you want."

I grabbed a few slices and set them on a plate and shook my head at him. "Naw. I got to go email Renee or she'll kill me." I smirked at the thought of Renee yelling at me just for not emailing her.

"Yeah. You should go do that. Night, Edward." he said heading into the living room.

"Night, dad."

I walked up stairs to room and sat down in front of the computer. As it was warming up I ate two slices of pizza. When it was done I emailed Renee while eating my third slice.

'Dear, Mom,  
Everything is going great. Charlie got me a truck, nice of him, huh? I've made four friends. Jessica, Mike and Angela, the fourth one, Loren, I'm still unsure about. I miss you, I hope your happy with Phil.  
Speaking of which, did you leave Pheniox alright? Are you in Florida? I hope you are, I hope your not hurt, or Phil. Well, I'm going to go to bed, long day at school.  
Love,  
Edward'

I shut the computer off and went to the bathroom to brush my teeth, when I was done I went back to my room and put on my white shirt and plaid cotton pants. I got into bed and stared out the window tell I fell asleep.

The past three days passed normaly, filled with homework and my friends.

The only differnt thing is I dreamed about the young girl every night. Just last night I dreamed I was walking down a forest path with the girl in front of me leading me somewhere. I had followed her willingly. But before she could turn around when we reached the bright place she had lead me to I woke up to my alarm.

Every night I woke up from a dream with her in it, but I never saw her face. Who was this mistery girl?

Thats it for chapter 3! Tell me what u think about it in a review! Thanks again for all the people that have reviewed! love u guys!  
Love,  
Alice Cullen XOXO 


	4. Head Over Heels Bella's POV

Hey! Chapter 4! I'd like to thank the people that reviewed once again! and I'd also like to tell you guys that I have got a beta and the chapters will no longer have spelling errors! Thanks FishLuvsJasperCullen for offering:-D

Disclaimer: I don't own twilight. S.M. does!

Chapter 4 Head Over Heels/ Bella's POV

"So, Bells, do you want pink or blue for a trim? Or we can get different colors, cause honestly, I'd perfer purple but," Alice said holding up different color samples.

I laughed at her, "Alice, calm down. I can bearly hear my self think!" I said.

Alice pouted at me, her full lips all bunched up. "At least pick a color! I want to finish your room before we have to go to school tomorrow!" she held the color samples to my face again.

I looked at the colors. My favorite color when I was human was brown, but scence I became a vampire it changed to blue and silver. "Hey, Alice? Can we do three colors?" I asked.

Alice smiled and nodded so fast her head was a blear. "Sure! What colors?"

I pointed at the 'Sky Blue', 'Soul Silver', and 'Brownie Brown'. "These ones."

Alice ripped the colors from the other samples and ran out of my room yelling "Esme! I got the colors!" I laughed. What was I gonna do with her? Its hard to believe that the others could handle her.

I shook my head and walked to the wall of windows. Litterly thats what the wall was, all windows. the whole back side of the house must be windows. I stared out at the trees as they swayed to the wind. The sun peaked out of the clouds and lit up my room with sunlight. My skin sparkled in the light like billions of dimonds were scattered all over my body, I stared at my pale white arm memorized. Looking up from my arm, which was really hard to do, I stared at the trees again. My new eyes could see each indavidual needle and leaf as they were blown around, even if the tree was miles away I could see it clearly as if it were right in front of me.

Its hard to think of myself as a vampire, a immortal when I was human not a week ago, its hard to take in. But its all real, right here in front of me. I was strong, fast, and, one of my favorites, not clumsy. I rolled my eyes at all of the times I had embaressed myself tripping over nothing but thin air.

Alice burst in then scaring me so bad I jumped up and flatened myself to the wall to my left, the wall cracked behind me. Opps.

"Good god, Alice! Don't do that!" I yelled at her walking away from the destroyed wall, my body's shape was formed into the wall. "Shot! Sorry about the wall." I said.

Alice was suddenly in front of me. "Ah, don't worry about it. I got our colors! Ready to have some fun?"

I Stared at her cunfused, "Fun?" I asked.

"Yep!"

She dropped the cans of paint on the ground and was a blear as she ran around the room. Paper was sudenly covering the whole floor, the cans of paint were open and a large, fancy purple boombox was plugged into the wall. Alice came up to me and was a blear again as she went around me. My hair was pulled back in a ponytail and I was wearing a white apron. Alice was wearing a red one was she bent over the paint and grabbed two roll brushes and two paint trays. She handed me on of the rollers and then she poured brown paint in the trays.

"I'll do this side," she said pointed at the west wall, then she pointed to the east wall, "and you'll do the that one. When we are done we'll do the wall by the door together. Now, do you want blue on the top, bottom or the wood going along the middle?" she asked.

I thought it over for a second, "I want brown on the bottom, blue on the top and the silver on the wood."

"Nice choices!" Alice exclamied. She then ran over to the boombox and turned it on. Tik Tok by Kesha played at top volume.

Alice sung to the song as she begun rolling paint on her wall. I rolled my eyes and began to start on my wall, I found my self singing quitely after a while.

Me and Alice finished our wall completely and I had to say it looked pretty sweet.

We began painting the last wall together. We sung Tik Tok, which seemed to be the only song on the CD, and laughed when I made a mistake in the lyrics, but after the sixth time listening to the song I knew each word and tune. I got bored with singing and flicked blue paint at Alice. I laughed as the paint hit, for once, unknowing Alice in the face. Her moulth formed a big 'O'.

"Your dead!" she said puting both her hands in the paint and threw it at me, I was covered head it toe in paint. I gasped and laughed as I did the same thing to Alice. Within minteus we were laughing and screaming throwing paint at eachother.

Emmett burst through the door then and laughed at the sight of us, we didn't stop though.

"I wanna play!" Emmett yelled, sounding like a little kid. And with that Emmett picked up two cans of paint and he throw the rest of their contants all over us. Alice gasped as she wiped silver paint from her eyes.  
I laughed so hard I was on the ground clutching my aching stomache, Emmett was hard laughing, too.

Alice picked up the can of brown paint when Emmett wasn't paying attention and throw it on him. His laughter stopped short, I just laughed harder.

"Alright, thats enough, kids." Esme said walking into the room, she sounded serious but the smile on her lips changed everything. She giggled at us.

"Sorry, Esme, but... ALICE STARTED IT!" Emmett screamed and ran out of the room.

"WASH OFF WITH THE HOSE OUTSIDE, EMMETT!" Esme yelled at him. She looked at me and Alice and shook her head. "Alice, clean this room up and then take some showers." she laughed again then exited.

Me and Alice looked at over at eachother at the same time then eroupted in laughter.

I grabbed the strawberry shampoo from the the stand in the shower and poured some in my hand and messaged it into my multicolored hair. When I was sure the paint was out of my hair and off my body I turnned the shower off and wrapped a huge blue towel around me.

I walked into my room and sat on the kig sized bed Jasper brought in and Alice decorated with a blue comferter, brown pillows and silver silk sheets. We don't have to sleep so to me I thought it was stupid to have.

I towel dried my hair and put on a purple tank top and gray cotton shorts. I wasn't sure where the Cullen's were and I didn't want to bother them so I grabbed the 'Romeo and Juliet' book off my completely stocked book shelf Esme let me have couse I told her I loved books. I sat on my bed and layed down agenst the pillows. I opened up to the first page and began reading. But I didn't get far.

"Bella!" Alice yelled bursting into my room yet agian.

I screamed and threw Romeo and Juliet at her head. She caught it and put it back on the self. "Serisly what is a book gonna do to me?" she asked rolling her honey colored eyes.

I giggled and shrugged my shoulders.

Alice walked up to the bed and sat down, she looked around the room. "So, what do you think of your room?"

I looked at the room, too. The walls weren't perfect blue, sliver and brown, after the paint fight there was splaters of different colors everywhere. I giggled again. "I love it. It has its own character and every time I see the splaters I'll remeber our little game."  
Alice let out a small pixie laugh. "Yeah, remind me to kill Emmett later on."

We laughed again for a while, then Alice suddenly hugged me. Confused, but willing, I hugged her back.

"Your an awsome person, Bella. I'm glad your part of our family." she said into my shoulder.

I nodded, "Me, too. Thanks, Alice."

She got up off the bed and held out her hand, I took it and she lead me down the stairs. "Carlise suggests you hunt before you go to school tommarow." she said. I nodded in understanding.

We meet up with the whole family down stairs, they smiled at me.

Carlise spoke out first.

"We thought if you hunt tonight you'll more then likely have a better time controling yourself around the humans." he said.

I smiled. "That makes scence, lets go then."

Me and the Cullen's exited through the back door and the smell of rain, pine and moss filled my nose.

"Bella," Alice called, I looked over, "Your going with me and Emmett." I nodded.

She toke off running though the trees with Emmett at her heels. I followed, useing their scent to find them. Once I caught up Alice lead us ferther into the forest.

Running as a vampire didn't compare to running as a human. I could run for hours and not getting tired, and as tree branches whipped past my face and arms they felt more like falling feathers. If I ran this fast as a human I'd see nothing but a bleary path, but as I ran now everything was just as clear as if I were walking. I could hear the sounds of smaller game scarry away as we passed, I could hear their hearts race.

Alice stopped suddenly, her feet dug into the ground at her fast stop. Emmett stopped too, but his enterance was more like a hurried baseball home base scid. I slowed gracefuly and walked to Alice's side. Her eyes were closed and she breathed in deeply though her nose. I did the same.

About a few feet away I could smell deer, maybe three or five. My moulth watered and my mind was filled with images of having warm blood down my thoat, I growled.

"Take it easy, Bella. You don't want to scare them off." Alice said putting a hand on my shoulder.

I just nodded, slightly distracted at the warm smell of blood. Before I knew it my instencts took over and I ran quitely in the direction of the deer.

Jumping into the tree just above them I crouched down low in the tree. The deer were all beded down sleeping for the night. My eyes were focused on the big male, his horns were large and it made it hard for him lay his head down. I licked my lips and jumped and silently landed on his back. All the deer woke in a frenzy as I westled the deer to the ground. Alice and Emmett charged in and each took down one deer. I bit into the male's neck, my teeth slicing into his throat easly. I was done in seconds.

Emmett's booming laugh echoed through the whole house cousing the rest to giggle.

Alice had come up to me when we got back from our hunting trip and reqested she'd pick my outfit and do my hair and make-up. I'd shaken my head and told her it was unnessisary. But she continued to pled on doing it, each time I refused. Finally Alice gave up begging and when my back was turned she grabbed me around the waist and threw me over her shoulder and ran up the stairs and to her bathroom.

"Alice," I complined as she set me down on a purple chair in front of a mirror.

"Oh come on, Bella. I never get to do Rosalie's anymore couse... um... lets not go there." she hesitated.

Sighing, I gave up and slumped in the purple death chair. Alice began combing through my hair, getting the tangles out I got from the trip. After she was done she put a spray in it then began putting curling rollers in. After the rollers were all in Alice started with my make-up. I'd never worn make-up when I was human, I thought it was on nessicary. Looks like in Alice's world it was a nessecite. After puting on brown and pink on my eyelids and puting on mascara and eyeliner she ran off somewhere. I looked at myself in the mirror. I looked kinda good, put with the hair rollers I looked like a grandma. Alice returned with a stack off clouthes, she set them on the bathroom counter.

"I'll step out so you can change. Don't ruin your make-up or hair!" with that she left the bathroom.

I picked up the first artical of clothing, they were dark jeand with jewel hearts on the back pockets. I slipped the clouthes on and looked at my self. The jeans were dark skinny flares with holes in the knees and the shirt was a gray tank top with a long, brown V-neck slipover jacket. I looked alittle over dressed, but good. Alice entered the second I sat down again. She began pulling the rollers out of my hair at lighting speed, my now curled hair fell slowly to my shoulders.

"Shake your head alittle," Alice comanded.

I did and the curls became more losser.

Alice clapped her little hands and jumpped up and down, "I did great. You look hot, Bella."

I smiled. "Yeah, you did good."

"Come on, we are going to be late for school."

Alice grabbed my hand and yanked me from her chair, out of the bathroom and downstairs. Alice left me at the bottom of the stairs and then returned millaseconds later with a burnt-orange Jansport backpack, she handed me the backpack then with a smile on her face she grabbed my hand and lead me outside.  
"Close your eyes." she said.

"Why?" I asked.

"Just do it!" she said. When I didn't do it she put her hands in front of my eyes and began leading me somewhere.

"Alice, what are you doing?"

"Come on, Bella. Don't you trust me?" her voice sounded sad.

"Of course I do. I Just wanted to know what's up." I said to reasure her.

"You'll see!" her voice was happy and hyper again.

We stopped and she uncovered my eyes. I blinked afew times then stared at the thing in front of me.

It was a shiny, silver Volvo. It had a large red bow on the top and Rosalie, Jasper and Emmett were standing front of it, well Emmett was doing some kind of pose to show off the car. Rosalie hit him upside the head.

I laughed then stared again at the beautiful car. "Is.. is that for me?" I asked.

Alice nodded, "Well, are you gonna drive us to school or not?"

"Heak yeah!" I yelled.

I ran at my new car and jumped into the drivers seat, the others climbed in as while and Alice threw me the keys. "Give it a go." she said.

Bouncing in my seat I pushed the keys in and turned the car on, the enguine purred, I sighed. I reeved and dove down the dirt path.

"Uh, Alice. You'll have to tell me where to go." I said reaching the town faster then I thought.

"Turn here." she said pointing. I did and the school came into view. The sign was huge with white letters saying 'Forks High School Home of the Spartans.' I dove into the parking lot, following the other students in.  
I parked in front of the school building and we all stepped out.

"What do we do?" I asked.

"We have to go to the office to cheack in." Jasper said, coming up behind Alice and hugged her from behind.

"Ok, where's that?" I stared at all the teens staring at us in awe.

"This way." Alice said grabbing Jasper's hand, she lead us across the parking lot, a few teenage boys whistled at us.

We entered the office and the scatary gasped at us.

"C-c-can I help you?" she asked.

"Yes. I'm Jasper Hale, this is Alice Cullen, and those three are Bella Cullen, Rosalie Hale and Emmett Cullen. We are here to cheack in." Jasper said.

"Oh, yes. Your mother called in yesterday, here are your schudels," she handed us each a schedul and a peice of paper which each teacher hand to sign.

"I hope you enjoy going to school here." she said nicely.

"Thank you." I said as the rest of the family exited.

I followed them out and Alice was cheacking our scheduls. She cheacked mine then squealed.

"Yes! I have first, sixth and gym with you!" she said excitedly.

"I have fourth period with you, Bella" Emmett said with a grin on his face.

I laughed, "Now I'm scared."

Alice came with me to my locker as I put my bag away. Her locker was next to mine.  
"Hurry! We are gonna be late!" Alice said grabbing my hand.

She lead me into Math class. She let go of my hand when we were inside the class. I followed her to the teacher, Mrs. Viola was her name, and we handed her our peices of paper to sign.

"Miss Bella and Alice? Nice names." She gave our papers back and a math book.

We went to sit down in two desks near each other. We chatted tell the teacher started class. I listened for a while but I already knew the math she was teaching. After I finished our homework asigned us so I wouldn't have to do it later I stared out the windows. The rain was hitting glass pretty hard and I could see each indavudul rain drop before it hit the window.

After I'd gone to four more classes I headed to lunch. I saw my family and smiled walking to the table they sat at by the window.

"Hey, Bella how was the rest of your classes, are you ok?" Jasper asked. I knew he was asking if I wasn't haveing a trouble with all the humans around me, though I decided to be playful.

"Yeah, except that Emmett poked my back a billion times during english." I glared at him. He chuckled, Rosalie smacked him on the back of the head.

"Your a jerk. Thank goodness I love you or you'd be in agony for the rest of your eternal life." she said. Rosalie kissed him quick on the lips then turned back to us. Emmett stayed with his head turned with his lips pushed out. I laughed at him.

We all talked about our classes and us girls talked about how many boys stopped in the hall to stare at us as we passed by them. I ended up having the most. Emmett told us how he scared a freashmen so bad he peed his pants and had to go home, Rosalie hit him again. The bell rung ending lunch time and we all headed to our classes.

My next class was Biolegy. I entered the class and walked to the teacher, Mr. Malena, and gave him the slip. He signed it and tolled me to sit in the only avaible sit in the front row. I turned to see a very handsome boy sitting the seat next to me. He had toursled bronze colored hair and green eyes that reminded me of emeralds. I remembered I was just standing there staring so I walked to the table and sat in the seat next to him. He stared at me also, he seemed to be analizing me, studying me with his eyes. I was to emberussed to look at him. The teacher called the class to attention and explaned the worksheet we had to work on with our partners. It was a Mitoses worksheet, I knew most of it but not all, but thats not what worried me. It was that fact that I had work on it with him.

The boy grabbed his pencil and wrote his name on it, Edward Swan. What a very old fashined name, but it suited him in a way.

The boy stared at me, I expected him to say something but he didn't. I began to worry more. Did he not like me, why did I even care?

I wrote my name next to his and he continued to stare, but then the silence broke.

"Ladies go first, or I can go if you wish." he said.

His voice made me want to melt, it was so smooth and qentle, musical in a way.

"Um. I guess that depends. Do you know the answer?" I asked.

He stared at me for a long time, to me anyway, then he shook he's head no.

I smiled. " Its phase two." I said and wrote the answer down.

"How did you know that?" he asked astonished.

I shrugged, "I've done this before."

He nodded.

"I'm Edward by the way." he said out of random.

Wow, what a gentalmen. Alice said they no longer existed, I'd laughed at her but it was true, tell now.

I smiled, "Nice to meet you, Edward. I'm Bella.

His smile grew like he'd just discovered the biggest mystery in the world. He smile made me want to melt again, it was a crooked grin that fitted him in every way possible.

"So where did you move here from?" he asked.

I gulped, make somthing up or tell the truth? I went with truth and somthing made up.  
"Uh, Italy." I said.

"Wow. I moved down here three days ago from Phenoix, Arazona." he said.

"I'd think you'd be alittle more tan." I said grinning. He laughed.

"Your not the first to ask that." he chuckled.

I laughed, too.

But as we laughed the air vents kicked on and blew cold air right at us. Edward shivered, but I locked in place as his sweet scent filled my nostrils. It was the sweet smell of honey, lilac with the slightest hint of a sunnish smell. The smell of his blood was over powering, the sweetest thing I'd smelled in a long time. My head filled with ways to kill him and fill my body of his sweet blood. My mind had a mind of it own as I came up with a simple plan. I fake fainted, falling off my chair with my eyes closed.

"Bella!" Edward screamed and I felt him fall beside me.

"Edward, would you please take Bella to the nurse?" Mr. Malina asked.

"Yes." he answered. I held back the smile as I felt Edward pick me up bridal style and carry me out the door.

When I felt the rain on my face I opened my eyes. "Edward," I said faintly.  
He looked down to me. "Yes?" he asked stopping. He's scent was strong.

"Take me home please? I don't want to go to a nurse." I said as weakly as I could.

"Ok. What does your car look like?"

"Its a silver Volvo." He nodded and walked to my car. He strapped me in to the front seat and got inside to the drivers side. I leaned over the seat and stuck the key in. Guning the engune he sped out of the parking lot and he followed the directions I gave him as he fell right into my trap.

Uh oh! what will Bella do? Left you on another cliff hanger! Im so evil! HAHA!  
Chapter 5 will be up soon I promise.  
Love,  
Alice Cullen XOXO


	5. Disions Bella and Edward's POV

hey guys! I am so sorry I havent updated on this fanfic for a long time. I was in a writers block but its gone and I'll be updateing more!

Disclaimer-Stephanie's, not mine.

(Bella's and Edward's POV)

Edward had contiuned to drive up the dirt rode I told him to follow. He's sweet, overpowering sent filled my car and it took all of my constration to not take him right there in the car. Every time I looked at his face his eyes were frightened but urgent, but also every time I looked at him something twisted in my stomach, I didn't understand what the feeling was. I looked way from his face and saw a clearing in the woods up a head, a trail.

"Stop here." I said siting up alittle.

Edward was confused but he willing stopped by the clearing and I stepped out of the car.

I heard Edwards door open then close, I smiled, the plan was working.

"You don't have to follow me." I said sweetly. I turned to him and he smiled the same crooked smile that was in the bioligy lab. The feeling in my stomach twisted again.

"I just want to make sure you make it to your house safely. Fainting in these wood isn't a good idea." He said coming up to me.

I smiled and nooded and began walking on the trail. Trees that were covered in moss srounded us and small bits of light streamed down through cracks in the trees branches.

"So you live up here in the woods?" Edward asked suddenly, making small talk I'm sure.

"Yep, its weird, I know. But its home to me." I lied.

"Fork's forest's are very beatuiful." he said quitely. I nodded. That wasn't no lie.

We walked a few more feet and I could tell Edward was getting confused on how far my 'house' was. Once I belived that we were far enough in the woods I stopped and turnned to him. He stopped and stared at me in confusion, I just smiled. His sent was strong couse of how close he was to me and I wanted to taste the sweet smell to see if it was just as good.

"Close your eyes," I told him quitly. He closed his eyes imidetly as if he were in a trance. I stepped closer to him and breathed in the smell of his throat. I stepped back, farther then I planed to and his smell disappeared and so did my instinct to slash my teeth into his pale throat. I stared at Edward who still had his eyes shut. His hair danced in the breeze and his breathing was slow and even.

"What have I done?" I said quitly to myself, but it was loud enough that Edward could hear it and his eyes shoot open and he stared at me with emarld green eyes.

He took a step towards me with concearn on his face. I paniced, if he got any closer I could go back on to wanting to kill him.

"Stop. Don't come closer." I said staring at the ground.

"Bella," my name in his voice sounded like melting honey, "whats wrong?"

"Don't. Stay away from me, I'm to dangrous." I said backing away.

"Dangrous? What are you-" Edward was cut off by my name being sounded off behind him. He turnned and I took the oppertonity to run away leaving a stunned Edward behind me.

(Edward's POV)

I turned back around to find that Bella had completely disappeared. Fantic I began following the trail again when I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned again to come face to face with one of the new kids that had come with Bella, I belived this one was Emmet.

"Why are you out here?" He asked removing his hand.

"I-i was escorting Bella back home but she d-disappeared." I stamppered. Wow this guy was scaring me alittle.  
"Oh. Bella is our sister, I'm sure she's fine, she always acts like that. Would you like me to give you a ride home, Edward?" a short black haired girl asked stepping up to me. She reminded me of a fairy, she was as pretty as one, too.

"H-how do you know my name?" I asked.

"I heard a bunch of girls talking about you. Now would you like a ride home or not?" She asked agian.

Not wanting to be rude I nodded. She smiled and started walking towards Bella's Volvo, leaving her other siblings confused.

I got in the passanger side and she got in the driver's. She was smiling still it was a combination of scary and cute, mostly cute.

She began driving back into town and into my nighborhood, "My house is-" I started to say but she interuputed me.

"No need to tell me, your Chief Swan's son. I know where you live." She said.

Ok that was alittle creepy but I sat back and said nothing. She stopped at the driveway of my house, "Here you go. I'm sorry you had to drive Bella home and come back like this." she said apoligectly.

"Oh, it was my pleasure to take her home, no need to apoligize." I said trying to be a gentlemen.

She smiled and nodded, "See you at school, Edward. Oh, and I'm Alice by the way." she held out her hand.

I shook it, it was surprisingly ice cold, "Nice to meet you, and I'll see you later." I stepped out of the warm Volvo and into the chilly air and closed the door. Alice drove off and I walked into the house. Charlie wasn't home yet, and the house was still and quite. Not careing about my growling stomache I walked up the stairs to my room. I closed my door and sat on my bed and retraced the last few hours I had with Bella.

When we sat in that class room we bonded almost imedetly. She was so beatiuful, she was pale as the moon and had the most unual color of eyes, they were a blackish color. And her hairs was long and the color of rich chocolate. But it wasnt tell I heard her voice that realivation hit me. Her voice was the same as the girl's in my dreams.  
I might have imagened it but after she talked more and more I knew I hadn't. It must have been her. The girl and in my dreams and Bella had the same hair and skin. I ran my hand thorough my hair in confusion. So what if Bella was the girl in my dreams, why would I dream of her if I'd never meet her before?

(Bella's POV)

I had ran for hours and I didnt stop tell I found myself in a meadow. I fell to the gorund of the meadow and covered my face with my hands. I knew I couldn't cry but I sobbed anyway. I couldnt belive the way I had acted, I almost killed Edward! We were both getting along so well and I ruined it. I smashed it to little peices. I contuined to sob in my hands for hours in a the little meadow.

"Bella?" a small voice asked suddenly at my right side. I looked at Alice and she smiled and took my hand, "Bella. I know what happened and its nothing to be ashamed of. Its happened to all of us. We know its hard." She said trying to calm me. I looked down from her face.

"Alice, I almost killed him. I would have drained him and he would have been lifeless and his family would have been so sad and angry and their son's death and-"  
"Bella! Bella listen to me. I understand what's going on, we've all gone through it. Stop beating up yourself over it." Alice interupted me. She placed a hand on my cheek and forced me to look at her, "Look at the postive out of this, ok. You didn't kill him. He alive and sitting at home at this very moment. You found the restrangth to hold back your insincs. Something that none of us could do at your young age."

I looked at her golden eyes and sighed, "I know. I just cant help thinking what I could've done to him." I said biteing my lip.

"I know why you didnt. And you know, too. But you dont relize it yet. But you will." she said, there was a edge of excitment in her voice and I stared at her in confusion.

Yes! After so long I have finished a new chapter! I really do apoligize for not updating, I also apoligize for the shortness of the chapter. They will get longer I promise.  
So tell me What you think! Its probley pretty bad since I've been away from it for so long but I'll try to improve. :D Alice Cullen,  
XOXO 


End file.
